Wizards and Slayers?
by LOTRLoverSHA07
Summary: This story is about Wood. A new girl comes to Hogwarts and is a Slayer. He falls in love with her but will she feel the same?
1. Wood

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except Caitlin.  
  
Authors Note: This is sort of a Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer spin- off thing, but instead of Buffy being the slayer, a girl named Lizzie is. This is like a two person POV. Mostly about Wood and Lizzie and them falling in love. Kinda crappy I know but I was bored.  
  
This is set when Harry is 13.  
  
Wood---  
  
I run up to Harry, who is in the courtyard practicing his quidditch game. "So I hear a new student is coming who is 'special,'" I say.  
  
"Yeah, my cousin Lizzie. She's The Slayer." He said, putting the emphasis on the word 'the.' "She slays vampires and other evil things."  
  
"Then what's she doing in wizard school?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, well she's a witch, too." He said simply, as if I was supposed to immediately understand. I gave him a confused look and he continued, "You see, her dad is a muggle, but her mom is a half-witch."  
  
"So that makes her ¼ witch, right?" I interrupt.  
  
Harry gives me a look then continues. "As I was saying, her mom is a half witch but because she's the slayer, she's a full witch, or something like that. I dunno, she didn't explain it very well."  
  
"So how old is you slayer-cousin?" I ask. Seeing as I just broke up with my girlfriend of two years, I could use a new woman in my life.  
  
"She's two years younger than you." He says, knowing what I meant by the question.  
  
"So that makes her 14?" I say.  
  
"No, she's 11. Duh, 14. 16 minus two is 14, right?" Harry says. I swear that kid can be too sarcastic at times.  
  
At that moment, Hermione runs up to us. "Oh, my god! Have you seen her? She's absolutely stunning! She's so sophisticated looking!"  
  
"We're talking about my cousin, that slayer, right?" Harry says trying to impress Hermione. That kid has got the hugest crush on her, it's not even funny.  
  
"She's you cousin?" Hermione says in awe. "Ohmygod! You are so lucky!"  
  
I stop her before she can continue anymore. "Wait a minute! What's so great about her anyways?"  
  
Hermione says nothing, but grabs my arm and drags me to the mess hall. Harry follows us like an obedient dog. When we get there I see a large crown of people surrounding someone. Harry trots over to the crowd and disappears in it. After a few moments, he comes back out, dragging a girl with him. The girl gives him a great big hug once she's safe from the crowd of people.  
  
That must be her. I look at her. She's really pretty. Really, REALLY, pretty. I continue to gaze at her and notice that she looks really independent. I like that in a girl. My old girlfriend wasn't independent. Depended on me to do everything. Lousy good for nothing. "Hey! Wood! Hey! Anyone home?" My thoughts are interrupted by Harry.  
  
"What?" I ask stupidly. I notice that I'm still staring at his cousin. I quickly look away, hoping that she didn't notice. It didn't help. She notices and giggles, then gasps and whispers something to Harry. She runs over to a trunk, which I assume is hers. Hemione follows her. They dig around the trunk and produce a wand. They run back over to us.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. Mom would have killed me if I left this in my trunk unattended." She looks at me. "It's a family heirloom, you see." She says. I notice that she has an odd accent. Certainly like nothing that I have heard before. American, I think it is.  
  
"Ah, yes. That's great." I say, not knowing how to respond. God, why did I say that? But she laughs as if she thought it was a joke.  
  
"Well," I say, "it seems your cousin has forgotten his manners. I'm Oliver Wood, but you can call me Wood." I stick my hand out for her to shake. She reaches out to shake it while saying, "Nice to meet you Wood. I'm Elizabeth Porter, but you can call me Liz, Lizzie, or whatever you feel like calling me." She laughs. I like her laugh. It's one of those good- natured kind of laughs. I laugh along with her.  
  
"Lizzie, where's Caitlin? Didn't she come with you?" Harry says.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where she went. Probably off somewhere making out with some guy.or girl." She says, and she and Harry laugh at this little inside joke, but it makes Hermione and me and little uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione changes the subject by saying, "Who is this Caitlin you speak of Harry? We have only heard of one new student. Certainly not another Slayer either, seeing as there can only be one at a time unless the existing slayer dies, right?" She says, pleased with herself at how much she knows. Honestly, she can sometimes be too much of a show-off.  
  
"She's my cousin, and best friend." Elizabeth answers for Harry. "She came here to improve her magic skills, as did I."  
  
"Well then, if she's your best friend then why do you make fun at her?" I question. "I never see Harry make fun of Hermione or Ron."  
  
"By the way, where is Ron? He wanted to meet you ever so much after hearing about how awesome and powerful you are." Hermione said.  
  
"He's probably off somewhere eating doughnuts or pigging out on chocolate." Harry said. Guess that answers my question.  
  
"Well, maybe we should go find him. I mean, if her wants to meet me ever so much. And while we're at it, Harry and I'll keep a look out for Caitlin." Elizabeth said.  
  
We headed toward the dorm rooms. We decided to split up. Harry and I would go look for Ron in the boys' dorm, while Hermione and Elizabeth would look in the girls' dorm for Caitlin. I was kind of sad to leave Elizabeth. I wanted to get to know her better. I watched the girls go off toward the girls' dorm.  
  
"Hey! Wood! Come on!" Harry called.  
  
Well, at least I could grill Harry on Elizabeth. Find out if she had a boyfriend or if she was even looking. I follow Harry into the dorm and put my thoughts of Elizabeth aside until we find Ron.  
  
So.? What do you think? Good? Bad? Iffy? Please review with constructive criticism. Thanks! More to come! No school tomorrow so I can write another chapter! This time it will be Elizabeth's POV and thoughts on Wood! 


	2. Lizzie

A/N: Hey! It's still snowing! This is probably gonna either be short or really crappy so I don't blame you for never reading my work ever again! LOL  
  
Lizzie--- I saw Harry run up to the group and prayed he would get me out. God, I hate it when people make a fuss over me. Sometimes I just want to scream 'Hey! I'm a person just like you! There's nothing special about me!' Well, except for the fact that I can beat the crap out of everyone here. Where's Caitlin?  
  
I see Harry squeeze into the group and grab my hand. He pulls with all his might and manages to drag me out of that mess of wizards and witches.  
  
"Hey!" I give him a great big hug. "Thanks. It was hectic in there. So how are you?" I ask.  
  
"Great! Hey! I want you to meet a couple of my friends. There right over here." He says. I look over to the group we're walking to and notice an extremely cute guy staring at me. I don't know whether to be flattered because he thinks I'm pretty or to be scared because he might be planning something to try and kill me. I'm glad when Harry notices him looking at me and says, "Hey! Wood! Hey! Anyone home?"  
  
"What?" He says while blushing furiously. I think he finally notices he's staring and looks away. I giggle, then I gasp.  
  
I lean over to Harry and whisper, "Hey, I forgot something in my trunk. Be right back."  
  
I run over to my trunk and Hermione follows me. She's an okay girl. She asks me what I'm looking for and if she can help. I tell her my wand and explain that it's a family heirloom and I would probably get killed for not having it with me at all times. We find my wand and run back over to Harry and his friend. I can't believe he hasn't introduced us yet.  
  
"Sorry, Harry." I say to my cousin. "Mom would have killed me if I had left this in my trunk unattended." I turn to Harry's friend. "It's a family heirloom, you see."  
  
"Ah, yes. That's great." He says, then blushes again. "Well, I see you cousin has forgotten his manners. I'm Oliver Wood, but you can call me Wood." He reaches his hand out for me to shake. I take it while saying, "Nice to meet you Wood. I'm Elizabeth Porter, but you can call me Liz, Lizzie, or whatever you feel like calling me." I laugh and he laughs along with me.  
  
All of the sudden Harry say, "Lizzie, where's Caitlin? Didn't she come with you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where she went. Probably off somewhere making out with some guy.or girl." I say, and Harry and I laugh at our little joke.  
  
"Who is this Caitlin you speak of Harry? We have only heard of one new student. Certainly not another Slayer either, seeing as there can only be one at a time unless the existing slayer dies, right?" Hermione speaks up.  
  
"She's my cousin and best friend," I reply. "She came here to improve her magic skills, as did I."  
  
"Well then, if she's your best friend then why do you make fun at her?" Wood challenges. "I've never seen Harry make fun of Hermione or Ron."  
  
I was about to ask who Ron was when Hermione said, "By the way, where is Ron? He wanted to meet you ever so much after hearing about how awesome and powerful you are."  
"He's probably off somewhere eating doughnuts or pigging out on chocolate," Harry says.  
  
"Well then, maybe we should go find him. I mean, if her wants to meet me 'ever so much.' And while we're at it, Harry and I'll keep a look out for Caitlin," I say.  
  
The three of them led me to a building where the Gryffindor Dorm was. I had been to the Sorting Hat just before I saw Harry and I learned I was in the same house as him, as was Caitlin. We decided to split up once we got there and Hermione and I would go look in the girls' dorm for Caitlin and the boys would look in the boys' dorm for this Ron kid they keep talking about. Personally, I think that if they can't ever find him, he might not be real. He might just be a figment of their imagination. But, that's just me. I do that sometimes.  
  
Hermione led me into a hallway and we started searching for her.  
  
"So what does your cousin look like?" Hermione asks. It didn't occur to me to tell her what Caitlin looks like. My bad.  
  
"Well, she has long brown hair, dark blue eyes, she shorter than me by about five inches and she looks anorexic." I say. Hermione gives me this look.  
  
"She's your best friend, you say?" I nod and she continues, "Then why do you describe her so horribly? Short? Anorexic? That means she doesn't eat right?"  
  
I begin to think that I've scared her. "No no no. She's not really anorexic. She's one of those people who can eat anything and never, EVER get fat, and I hater her for it." Hermione gives me another look. "That was just a green-with-envy expression. She's still my best friend and favorite cousin."  
  
"Right." Hermione says. It was then I finally realize that not only her, but everyone here has an English accent. Leave it to me to notice these little details.  
  
"Well," Hermione finally says, "it looks like she's not here. Let's go wait for the boys outside."  
  
"Okay," I say and follow Hermione out of the dorm. 


End file.
